Do Not Stand At My Grave
by CrimmyMindsTyper
Summary: Morgan and Reid have to say how they feel after an UNSUB may make them say goodbye forever...
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry it took so long guys! Hope it's worth the wait ~CrimmyMindsTyper:)_**

the case would have seemed almost normal to them apart from the slowly growing clues; small scraps of paper appearing at each crime scenec with bold typed letters on them: 'uplifting rush', 'circled flight', 'soft stars' and 'thousand winds' were all they had.

the teams genius had his brain going in full gear trying to find out the significance of these letters and why they were there. He was close to coming up with the answer, but couldn't think of how the linked together.

Meanwhile the rest of the team had got a sketch of their possible UNSUB and were narrowing down on him.

Before the set off for the raid, Morgan had a flashback of when they had to give the profile.

As they were working with two fairly large departments, the team apart from Reid decided to spilt up, giving the profile to smaller groups. JJ, Rossi and Hotch headed to the slightly larger department and split them in to manageable groups, whilst he and Prentiss did the same.

He could remember word for word what he had said to them. "_we are looking for a white male, between 25 and 30. He is full of rage and that is why his cooling off period is getting shorter. Because of how the men were killed, execution style, and the drastic suffering of the women, we can tell that his stressor was being left by a women with brown hair and brown eyes in one way or another. So far the victims we have discovered were all single, so he is selecting the men to for fill a fantasy, possibly to reply the moment in his relationship where it all went wrong."_

He was standing out side the room, full of the same faces, the people who had been working the case from the very beginning. The people that 5 days ago he was asking for their help. Stepping inside he took a deep breath as he made his way in front of them all. "Thanks to you guys we have narrowed down on our UNSUB and now have his address." He couldn't help but release a large sigh before he continued. "SWAT are getting prepared for the raid, but due to his rage, we believe that he will not go down with out a fight, so we are asking that no officers are on sight. It is likely he will take his aggression out on you guys." He could see all their faces drop as he made his way towards Prentiss and Reid who were strapping on their bullet proof vests watching him as he spoke. Reaching them and grabbing a vest from Reid he shook his head. "Well, that was fun!" Sarcasm evident in his tone. The three of them approached the SUV outside waiting for them, to drive to the UNSUBs house.

Reid was sat in the middle, back seat, almost silently mumbling to himself.

"You any closer to solving the clues yet Reid?" Emily Prentiss' voice thinned the escalating tension in the vehicle as the moved closer to their destination.

Sighing heavily, Spencer Reid shook his head in frustration before speaking. "I've heard the words before, but the UNSUB gave them to us in the wrong order, I think. I think I'm nearly there." Finishing and throwing his head back with aggression.

"Stay calm, pretty boy! Just push it back in a little in your mind, it might figure itself out. We need your head in this raid, kid." Morgan spoke in a low and calm register as he rounded a corner, getting closer to the rest of the team.

Reid nodded firmly even though he knew Derek Morgan hadn't actually seen it, the silence let him know he was going to try.

Once again, the three agents were silent, mentally running through how this would work. They would use a megaphone to gain his attention, when they were sure he had no hostages or weapons, they would try and talk him down, if that failed, they would enter.

They arrived to the sight of their section chief Aaron Hotchner standing at an open door SUV, megaphone in one hand and the other rested gently on the butt if his gun. His torso was at a slight angle so he could see Jennifer Jareau and David Rossi who were leant over the bonnet of a truck, showing the SWAT teams blueprints of the house and surrounding areas for escape routes and vantage points.

Morgan walked straight over to the group and helped give out orders and positions. Seeing the two men had taken over, JJ walked to where Prentiss and Reid stood, in sight and earshot of Hitch but still protected and covered.

The street was absolute chaos, SUVs and armoured trucks diagonally parked at random points in the road. The street may have been chaotic, but it was almost silent. There was a small almost constant buzz as heavily armoured men and women loaded their weapons and began to take up positions. If you looked down on the scene, you would have seen tiny grey dots moving briskly around the perimeter and slightly larger ones showing vehicles and cover.

there was another sight, a smaller group. Visibly made up of both men and women. They were severely outnumbered as a group walked past to take their position. Any one who knew all of this calamity was for one single male, they would have thought all of this was an outrageous over reaction, but the small group were the only ones who truly understood why all of this was important.

Zooming in on their conversation on the phone with the FBI's head director, we get a small insight into how they see everyone's minds working; their own and that of the UNSUB...

_**yeah... So... What do you think so far? Next chapter will be up by this time next week! Ahaha... Again... Sorry for the wait... ~CrimmyMindsTyper:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two! Up rate about a week like promised! It is quite long... But nearer the end it will pick up a bit and work with the description. On the last chapter I got a review about capitalisation. That was not my fault... While I was typing it up it had capitals, as soon as I published it they went /: any way... ENJOY! ~CrimmyMindsTyper(:_**

"Yes, sir, I understand this all seems excessive, but by his previous behaviour we know he won't go down easily and will try to shoot his way out or gain a hostage, if he doesn't already have one. He might even have other plans on how to get away from a small group." Hotch tried to explain as simply as he could to the director of the FBI, who was displeased with the amount of resources being used to take down a single male.

"I hope you know what you're talking about Hotchner, you have two SWAT teams out there with you. There's 20 men per team!" The slightly crackled voice was coming through Hotch's phone speaker thick and stressed. Resentment clear in his voice.

"Actually," The thick, Italian voice of David Rossi stepped up as he had known the director for longer. "Agent Morgan pointed out it would be better if we used all available force, to prevent deaths."

"May I hear Agent Morgan's reasoning behind this?" The question was more of a demand and all of the BAU team turned to face Morgan who simply nodded and prepared to explain his thought process.

"Sir, if we did a soft entry, the UNSUB would be aware of our presence, with such a large property, he could hide anywhere within the house, and use his knowledge to his surroundings as an advantage. If we go in hot, we will be in and ready for anything, he won't know what hit him and certainly won't have enough time to respond." Morgan finished with a silent sigh and light shrug, he had no further explanation.

A large sigh crackled through the speaker. "Fine, if all of you believe it is for the best then I'm fine with it!" His voice echoing in mercy as he had to give in.

"Yes, sir, we do." Hotch confirmed before the call disconnected from the other end. The whole of the BAU team relaxed visibly as they all shifted slightly on their feet. "Ok, I want everyone in position soon please, we need to get going." With that, the clearly stressed man walked briskly away, running a hand through his thick, dark hair.

Everyone was in position, SWAT tucked behind each if the BAU action member. Morgan and Prentiss were at the bottom floor, front door. Rossi and JJ were practically mimicking their stances up at the fire escape.

Hotch stood at the open car door, megaphone in hand. Reid was slightly behind him, mumbling to himself.

The street was silent as everyone was mentally prepared for the raid. Morgan and Rossi were awaitng the 'go' from Hotch. The tension was thick throughout the air, everyone's heavy breathing the only audible sound above the light buzzing from their earpieces. There was no wind, the trees remains perfectly still as if they were part of the plan and would blow the whole operation.

Flicking a small switch, Hotch brought the megaphone to lie with a pop. His smooth firm voice was so booming around the bare street. Hotch, as usual, was completely in control of his emotions as his neutral voice drew all attention to him. "Ronald Smith, this is the FBI! Please make your way to a window at the front of the house, with your hands in the air."

The reply was strained as the man had to shout to be heard. "So what? So you can shoot me? Get me out of the way?"

"That is not what we plan to do, MR. Smith. We want to talk to you. If you don't come we will have to enter." Hotch's voice remained steady as he repeated his command using indirect words.

A dark hooded figure moved closer to the window and reached forwards, pushing it open. Ronald then said the two words Reid needed to complete his mental block. "Diamond glints." He smirked revealing yellow, uneven teeth and his pale blue eyes lit with a sense of humour.

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Reid had lunged forward raising an arm to push the megaphone down. Everyone was waiting to hear what the boss was going to say, wandering what was happening.

"Hotch, I know where he's quoting from." The young mans voice was relieved as he finally had the answer.

"What do you mean, Reid?" Confusion clear as his tone lightened.

"What he's been saying: 'Diamond glints', 'Circled flight'. Them! They're from a poem called Do Not Stand At My Grave. They're all lines from there." As he spoke Reid used his hands, spinning them about and he sped up as he spoke.

"Do you think you can recite it to him?" Hotch asked as he looked from the younger agent to Ronald, still stood in the window, then back again. Seeing a firm nod.

The megaphone was raised but no one expected the nervous, shaky voice that came out. Everyone was looking around at one another in pure confusion.

The first line had Ronald's grin instantly fade and his eyes went back to the plain pale blue. His arms dropped and his whole body tensed.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep; I am not there, I do not sleep."

"SHUT UP!" Ronald was starting to become aggregated, Reid looked toward Hotch for comfirmation to continue.

"I am a thousand winds that blow, I am the diamond glints on snow."

"STOP IT!" The voice bellowed again. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

By now the rest if the BAU had realised what was going on. Their genius had figured out the clues, and they were using it to their advantage.

**_A/N: Hope you guys like it! Chapter three will be up in a week or under... Feel free to leave a review! And I've got two more ready for when this one is complete! ~CrimmyMindsTyper(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took over a week to update... I have valid reasons! Anyways, this chapters longer... ENJOY! ~CrimmyMindsTyper

"I am the sunlight on ripened grain." Reid's voice was strained as he spoke. "I am the gentle autumn rain. When you awaken in the mornings hush, I am the swift uplifting rush, of quite birds in circle flights..."

"Shut up! God damn it! Or you'll regret it!" Ronald's voice was practically a snarl by this point.

Hotch now lowered the megaphone, switching it off as he did so. He lightly placed his hand on Reid's shoulder, turning him so their backs were towards the house. "Reid, maybe you should stop, you don't know what he might do."

David Rossi's thick Italian voice filled both of their left ears as he agreed. "Aaron's right, his temper could cause him to do anything. He might have a hostage too."

"We have to show that we are in control." Hotch continued. "I want everyone, to turn their backs on the building, apart from any SWAT members that are hidden. Just ignoring the house." An array of mumbled yeses came through.

Ronald Smith could see everyone looking away. "Is this one of your tricks?" He bellowed. "It won't work!" Shaking his head violently, Smith drew a final conclusion. "You don't know the rest of the poem do you? That's why you stopped!"

Reid turned back around to face the UNSUB squinting heavily as the sun was in his eyes. From the distant figure, Reid could tell that Ronald was not one for hygiene. His hair was matted together and his skin was a lot darker than it should have been. "That's where you are wrong, MR. Smith, I do know the rest of the poem, and I would happily continue, if you were worth our time." Thankfully his voice held even and when he was done he turned to face an agitated Hotch.

"Reid? What was that..." His voice was tough and lean as he said the few words he could before he was interrupted. By Ronald.

"Who even are you? Why are you here?" He sounded close to tears as he shouted down. Beginning to turn back to reply, Reid shot Hotch a questioning glance.

Pushing the megaphone to his colleague the man in the navy suit barked out a simple demand, buried within admiration. "I don't know what you are planning, but you obviously do. Be careful, Reid!" Licking his lips hesitantly and nodding minutely as a response. The Doctor began to turn back, megaphone in hand, when he felt a hand gently lower on to his forearm. "Morgan!" The chief began, seeing how on edge his youngest agent was.

The man in shades strode casually over reaching the two at what seemed like a practised pace. "What's up?" He asked, removing his sunglasses.

"I'm waiting!" The impatient voice practically sang. All three men glanced briefly up to hime, before returning to look at one another.

"Morgan, I want you to stand with Reid. I think he has a plan and I want him to try and go through with it. Help him out if he needs it." With that Hotch walked away and the two men turned to face the two story house with one open window.

Ronald leaned even further out of the window when he saw only two agents pay any attention to him. A yellow-teethed grin spread across his filthy face. Feeling as if he was in control, Ronald decided to lead their conversation. "Who are you? Why are you here?" His voice more strained than intended.

Morgan spared a quick glance towards his younger friend, scanning him up and down. "You sure you know what you're doing? Pretty Boy?" He didn't even realise how concerned he was before he spoke, his voice saying it all.

Reid didn't give an actual answer, just met his best friends strong gaze, tongue darting out briefly and licking his lips. After an intense stare the two men turned away simultaneously. A small click sounded, followed by a light buzzing as the megaphone was turned on. "My name is DR. Spencer Reid, I'm from the F.B.I.'s behavioural analysis unit. This is my colleague SSA Derek Morgan." He sounded a lot stronger than he felt, giving of a confident vibe he didn't know he had. " I think you know why we are here!" Answering the second question as simply as he could. "Why did you do that to those people?"

"Same reason anyone does anything! Get some recognition, some acknowledgement! A mark, without me, there would be six less graves, six more people getting in the way!"

Everyone was shocked by this answer, but Spencer was the first to push past that initial thought. "Why that poem?" All eyes flew to the youngest agent, including the fairing eyes of Ronald Smith.

"That is NOT important! You don't need to know that!" Slamming the window shut, Ronald moved out of everyone's line of sight, disappearing into the house.

Morgan spun round to look at Reid, his face utterly baffled. "Reid!" The muscular agent practically screeched. "What the hell? You do realise we probably don't have eyes on him now? He's a physcotic maniac, mid-breakdown and now we don't know where he is!" He was still confused about what his friend had done and was glancing frantically between Reid and the house.

"I know, Morgan! He'll come back to the window. He has to! Another part of his profile is his OCD! He will not be able to resist coming back." Reid replied simply, moving his eyes from the window to Morgans face.

As if it was possible, Morgan was even more confused than before as he called his boss over. "Hotch,did you profile that Smith has OCD? Or was I just left outta the loop on this part?"

Hotch glanced quickly between the two agents before replying. "No, Reid, how did you come up with that?" All of the BAU agents had gathered round to hear what was going on.

A/N: OKAY... Cliffhanger sorta? Reid know one thing the rest of the team doesn't... Again, sorry for it being posted late... Problems... Anyway... The next chapter will be up by Sunday night! ~CrimmyMindsTyper(:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay guys! Here's the next chapter (: hope you ENJOY! ~CrimmyMindsTyper(:

"It's obvious, he repeated his points twice. Not exactly OCD, I know, but he will need to be here a second time." Reid saw how he was still making no sense, so he elaborated. "When Morgan and I turned to the house, he grinned even wider when he saw there were two of us. He left the words two at a time. He asked us two questions straight away and repeated them once more. He also said '6 less graves! 6 more people.' And now he will need to come to the window a second time." Reid finished with a sigh and glanced up to the house. Everyone slightly shocked by his confidence. How he had managed to say so much without stuttering or mumbling.

All of their attention was drawn to where Smith was by the sound of a slam as the window was re-opened. Ronald, sticking his head back out. Smirking. "I knew you would stay!" He sounded almost too pleased with himself. "I have another question for you..."

Before Ronald could finish what he was saying, Reid had interrupted him. Megaphone still by his thigh. "No! Now it's my turn to say some thing! Why did you really do what you did?"

Ronald's face changed. Dramatically. "I-I, they deserved it! The women a were all going to leave anyway! I just sped it all up! Hurt less people! This way it wasn't their fault!"

The whole team looked from Ronald, to Reid to Morgan. Getting the hint, Morgan walked down the road, reaching in to his pocket to ring their fountain of all things wonderful. The rest of the team following.

"What do you mean they were just going to leave?" Reid gently bent down, placing the megaphone on the floor.

"That's what they always do! Leave, without a reason... Without saying goodbye! Women just like to hurt other people!"

Reid could see he was likely to loose Smith again, if he kept pressing on the obviously sensitive issue. "So, why hurt the men?"

"I wanted them all to know how it felt!"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted all the women to see how it feels when they leave! It feels like being shot! No second chances, no coming back! Nothing! Everything just ends when they leave!"

"Why torture the women? Did they not already feel guilty?"

"They need to suffer! They got off lightly, I have suffered for so much longer than they did!"

"Ronald, I'm here to talk! Tell me what you did when you had them!"

"I would get both of them in a room and wait..."

"Wait for what?"

"Her to give some sort of excuse of why she had to go!"

"Then?"

"I'd ask them if they would still go, if I kept him there... They all said yes... So I'd shoot him."

"Why?"

"Why? If they had gone, they wouldn't have seen what I could have done to them! They wouldn't be able to find out if he lived or died... So I let them know that I would have killed the men if they were alone."

"What happened next?"

"I'm done! I don't have to tell you!" Ronald's snarl was back as he re-entered the place in his mind, where he didn't want to be.

Reid's next words managed to settle the aggravated man down again. "I am the soft stars that shine at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry."

Ronald broke down into tears. "Why did she have to leave me like that?" His last question, barely audible above his broken sobs.

"Hey Reid!" Morgan lightly jogged over to the young agent. The rest of the team staying where they were. "The surrogates. They're meant to be his mom."

A/N: cliffhanger? In a writing kinda mood, so I'm gonna make the next chapter now (: will be up soon (: ~CrimmyMindsTyper(:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry the last chapter shorter... Will be made up for... I hope... ENJOY! ~CrimmyMindsTyper(:

"Wait, these women are meant to be his mom?" Reid's voice was strained as his confusion leeks out and he looked at Morgan, deep in to his eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately Junior G-Man." Garcia's voice came through Morgan's phone. "When Ronald was only a small child, his mother would constantly go on nights out, leaving him alone."

Realisation hit Reid. "That's what he meant about when they leave! At one point, these women all left their house or work, to be where they were, when they got abducted."

Morgan nodded but something didn't quite add up for him. "Then why didn't he get moms? They would have had to leave their children, but he chose single women, who didn't have any children."

Neither men knew what she was doing but they heard Garcia's hands fly over her key board as she typed at lightening speed.

"Maybe." Reid started after looking up and seeing Ronald, still crying out the window. "He didn't want the children to be left like he was. Damaged like him. He wanted to stop them leaving their children, before they left their children!"

Both men turned to face the building as Smith lifted his head lightly up again.

"Nuh-uh!" Garcia's voice flew out of the speaker, slightly more alert. "His mother committed suicide when he was... 11! But she attempted it once before... A year earlier. Her death was exactly 20 years ago, when the first two murders happened. Or at least the bodies were found. Since then, he had been bouncing around foster families, or placement homes until his 18th. His report states... 'Ronald is a bright child who sometimes has issues pushing his anger back, or expressing his feelings. After his mothers death, he has never been able to connect with any female, who has similar features.' That could explain something... Right?" Garcia's voice was hopeful as she finished informing them on what she had found.

"Ronald!" Reid began. "We know about all the families you had to live with!" Smiths head shot up.

"Hey, baby girl? Can you see if anything relates these women with Smith now?" Morgan whispered to Garcia.

Tapping sounds flew through again. "GOT IT! All of the women, were his temporary sisters or cousins." Morgan and Reid shared a look and nod before Reid continued.

"Ronald, we know what happened with your mother!"

"SHUT UP!" Ronald grip on the window ledge tightened as his knuckles went white.

"Ronald! We know why you did this! Just come down!" Morgan barked up.

"Who are you to tell me what to do! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Sobs seeped through his stern face as he shouted down.

"SWAT teams ready!" Hotch shouted from behind as he ran forward.

Everyone but Morgan and Reid ran towards the doors and other entrances. Clicking the red button, Morgan hung up on Garcia, promising to ring back later.

"What's with you two? Why do you keep looking at each other like that?" Smiths evil snarl came a glare to match grew.

"Hold positions!" Morgan ordered in to his microphone. "Pretty boy." His dark brown eyes were met with Reid's doe hazel ones. "Play along..." His voice was low as he stepped closer. Reid's back was pressed against Morgan's chest. His arm resting on Reid's forearm.

Ronald's face dropped in an unimpressed face. His hand fumbled slightly out of sight, until he found what he was looking for.

Morgan let go and stepped away, when he saw his plan was working.

Before any of them realised what Ronald Smith was doing, it was too late.

The greasy haired man pulled his arm back in front of him. Pulling the silver trigger, a shot was fired.

Dropping his gun out of the widow, with a wide grin on his face, Ronald explained why he had done what he had. "My mom left that poem for me! It was on her chest, covered in her blood. She tortured herself, with deep cuts all over her body before she bled out! I was 11! I needed her and she left me! You need him, and now he's leaving you!" Dropping to his knees he interlocked his fingers behind his head and waited.

"MOVE IN!" Hotch shouted as soon as the trigger was pulled. Listening to him as they got closer and closer.

After hearing the bang, Morgan lunged forward and caught Reid just in time before he came crashing to the ground. Blood pouring from his collar bone.

His shirt growing darker and darker...

A/N: Just clearing this up... Because of the angle Ronald shot Reid, I made it so the bullet went in diagonally through the collarbone... ~CrimmyMindsTyper(:


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to finish... I've had a lot of coursework to keep up with and i have to stay at school an extra hour everynight, just to keep up... I hope you all like this chapter... I tried to close the whole thing in together... ~CrimmyMindsTyper(:

"Come on kid stay with me, please?" Reid became paler and his arm started gripping on to Morgan's forearm. The kid looked up and began staring into his eyes. A bold shiver ran through the weakened body. "Come on kid you come back to me" Derek practically pleaded. He was holding his best friend in his arms. His best friend that he knew was fighting a loosing battle. "We need a medic! Now!" He barked and pulled his arms tighter around Spencer. A medic ran over to the two men with a bag full of equipment. Within minutes he was able to get Reid's heart rate on a monitor. "He's stable for now, could you run and grab me a gurney?" Morgan nodded instantly, he moved his arms subtly so that Reid was laying on the floor, his head on the cold concrete. As he stood, Morgan let out a small sigh of relief. He was stable at the moment. Once Reid was loaded in to the ambulance, the whole team were gathered. HOTCH spoke first. "The SWATs are taking Smith back to a station. Morgan, I think you should ride with the kid, we'll all meet you there." Everyone nodded as Morgan climbed in to the back. "Morgan?" Reid's croaky voice made his head shoot up. "Yeah, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere!" He grabbed the kids hand and squeezed it. A small squeeze back. "Morg.." His speech slurred as his eyes began to close. "Hey, hey kid c'mon, stay with me! We're almost there. Just a while longer." Tears started to burn the back of his eyes as he spoke. "I am not there." "You aren't where kid?" Morgan began to panic slightly. Reid's heart rate began to pick up, before it slowed to almost nothing. The paramedic in the back tried to do everything he could. They pulled in to the front of the hospital and the two medics ran with Reid straight in. "He needs surgery, right now!" Morgan's face dropped. He couldn't lose the kid! He just couldn't! The rest of the team turned up soon, but no one said anything. They all sat in the waiting room. Silent. They each remembered a small moment they had shared with the young doctor. JJ's was when she had asked him to be Henry's godfather and the way his face lit up. How he had held the small child for the first time and rocked him around. The smile on his face was the brightest she had ever seen. Prentiss' was when he had invited her to see a film. The way he didn't even realise how special he was. She was frightened and alone when he had rang, but he filled her with a warmth and a strength that she could beat he enemy. Ian Doyle. Hotch remembered the time the two of them were being held hostage in the hospital. They way they both had the idea that the kid could have the gun he kept in his ankle holster to shoot. The way that he apparently kicked like a nine year old girl. Rossi remember the first time he had ever met the kid. Having his book recited back to him word for word. The way he was so excited to meet him and discuss his books. Morgan could only remember how much the kid had trusted him, all the time. When he had nightmares, headaches or whenever anything had happened with his mom. Spencer had always trusted him. And he had always felt the the reason he told his family so much about his best friend. Then, almost simultaneously the team thought about how they had almost lost Reid before. To Hankel. They had all been so scared and then Reid mentioned a discussion that he and Hotch had had, giving them a clue. They all remembered how good they felt after he had fought through. A doctor came out for the team. All of them held their breaths. "After his surgery, he is weak, and will not be able to work for a while. But you can all go through and see him now." The all let go of their breath. He had done it. Again, he fought through. They all thanked the doctor as they walked to the kids room. He was laying there, fragile but he smiled when he saw them all. "Hey spence, how you feeling?" JJ asked in he motherly tone. "Good" he looked down. "Considering." They all laughed slightly, Spencer and Derek locked eyes. "I'm glad you're alright kid." "In the ambulance, I was trying to finish it off." They all looked at Morgan. "What do you mean kid?" "I was trying to tell you I'd be okay." "You were?" "The last line is 'I am not there, I did not die.' I was trying to tell you I would be okay and not to worry." "Oh, yeah." He let out an awkward laugh. The two silently agreed that the rest of the ambulance ride would be their secret moment. That no one else had to know about it. They had a close moment, between best friends and that's was theirs. A/N: hope you like the whole thing...Thanks for reading! ~Crimmymindstyper(: 


End file.
